


Curse II (One-Shot)

by Yaoimyloveforever



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romance Novel, Curses, Demons, M/M, Novel, angel - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoimyloveforever/pseuds/Yaoimyloveforever
Summary: Thor Odinson era apenas un niño de seis años cuando sucedió,aquello que grabó mucho tiempo en su memoria, aquel fascinante y tétrico encuentro. Sin embargo,  presta más  atención al observar el otro lado de la moneda.Thorki
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	Curse II (One-Shot)

Decadencia

Mientras el sonido de los toques y las palabras expresivas detrás de la puerta se escuchaban con gran insistencia debido a la madre anciana llamada Frigga, este joven muchacho de quince años de edad con rastros juveniles y un cuerpo semi maduro sudado y desnudo, empotraba con gran violencia su agujero abierto y escurriente de semen del éxtasis anterior que aún permanecía en él, en su interior, no podía evitar reírse burlon de Frigga, mientras que ella le ordenaba al muchacho que bajase a almorzar, este tipo lo estaba penetrando tan, deliciosamente, que apenas prestaba atención a su madre, respondiendo con monosílabos que pretendían ocultar sus deseos.

"¡Qué tonto!", riéndose de este adolescente, Loki aún encima de él, cabalgaba con gran ferocidad, penetrándose en el endurecido miembro del rubio, quien firmemente los sostenía de su cintura, gruñendo por lo bajo conteniéndose de expresar sus gemidos ahogados, este demonio, encantado por las graves expresiones de lujuria en el rostro de su compañero, transformó una parte de su culo para que formase una cola, al cual inmediatamente se enredó en las bolas de este rubio, apretándolo y causándole ricas sensaciones.

_mierda, Loki...mmm_ oh, que maravilloso gemido había sonado para Loki, esto le encantaba, ignoraba por completo la mirada de reproche de este muchacho.

_ shuuu..., tu madre todavía sigue afuera_ jajaja, sí, pero eso más que un motivo, era una ventaja, el dulce niño de Frigga hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser virgen y vaya, que los más sorprendidos no serían los padres si llegasen a saberlo, algo que obviamente verán, sino Loki, una mañana, este chiquillo se levantó con esa cosa levantada preguntando con gran dulzura, si se podía voltear a otro lado, simplemente el niño estaba avergonzado de mostrarle su erección mañanera, Loki Laufeyson, rey de las tinieblas y de la venganza, decidió no desperdiciar su oportunidad, con engaños y gran facilidad, terminaron en la cama, al principio, este jovencito estaba tan desconcertado que lo único que podía hacer era verlo como se metía su, en ese entonces, pequeño pene en su agujero, pero, cuando las sensaciones llegaron a su cerebro, jaja, fue él el que terminó agarrándolo de su cintura y comenzar con las embestidas, el número de los órganos de este pequeño alcanzó cerca de los nueve, si no fuese porque ese día tenía escuela, era probable que hubiesen continuado, sin embargo, Loki sabía y lo confirmó, que este tipo de sexo se había vuelto una adicción para el pequeño, ¡oh!, este miembro ha tocado un punto maravilloso _ ¡MMM..! _ gimió tan fuerte y alto como podía alertando a Thor, quien, sorprendido por sus gemidos, rápidamente puso su mano en su boca para callarlo, jajaja, Loki solo podía mirar las expresiones de miedo de este rubio, quien miraba la puerta, oh, qué maravilla, encantado con estas expresiones comenzó a lamer seductoramente la mano que ocultaba sus palabras.

_ ¡OH POR DIOS!,THOR!, ¿ESTÁS VIENDO CONTENIDOS SUCIOS? _ escandalizada por los gemidos de Loki, Frigga estaba alterada, informando a su hijo que bajara de inmediato a la sala para una charla con la familia, avergonzando sin saber a su "Inocente" hijo.

"Más bien, lo está experimentando", para calmar a este rubio, que le continuaba lanzando miradas de reproche, apretó su culo haciendo que su entrada acogiera fuertemente el miembro de su amante, al cual, sin esperarlo, gimió de deseo.

_ ¡Loki!, tú..._ sin dejarle hablar, Loki apartó la mano de Thor de su boca y se acercó para repartir besos en el cuello, mandíbula, boca y rostro del rubio, por sus expresiones, supo que él ya se estaba dejando llevar _ ¡mierda! _ estando en éxtasis, Thor abrazó a Loki apretando el culo, este sabroso culo suyo.

_ ¡THOR!, ¡BAJA DE INMEDIATO!_ esta vez, el grito fue de su padre, Odín, oh, Loki no aclaró ciertos asuntos, su venganza hacia los Odinson seguía a pie, ciertamente, si hubo muchos atentados que este rubio suyo, no sabía, inocentemente creyó que toda obra mala y accidentes a su padre fueron por mala suerte, primero rogó a los cielos para que protegieran a su padre, al cual, para Loki, eso sería imposible para la generación maldita de los Odinson, luego de perder toda esperanza, finalmente, este tonto niño suyo, recurrió a él y firmaron un contrato, Loki no iba a ayudarlo, solo iba a parar parcialmente sus planes, aunque eran inútiles los esfuerzos, Thor estaba destinado a permanecer como su esclavo en la oscuridad de su reino.

Un último gemido, Thor terminó derramando su esencia en su agujero, Loki no es un súcubo, pero podría disfrutar de los placeres carnales y de la comida, que este rubio suyo le entregaba.

Acostado en la cama sin haber sudado en ningún momento, Loki seguía masturbándose en la cama, mirando burlonamente la dificultad en que se encontraba el presuroso Thor, quien en minutos hizo el intento de estar lo más presentable posible para sus padres.

_ ¡Es tu culpa y sin embargo sigues haciéndolo! _ antes de salir de la habitación, Thor regañó a Loki debido a la falta de empatía por él, claramente, le importó poco su opinión para este ente.

_mmm... ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, son tus padres, no los míos, aunque, jajaja, incluso si tuviera unos, igual los ignoraría _ oh, que mal, sintiéndose sin ganas de seguir haciéndolo, Loki dejó de masturbarse y observó aburrido como Thor se escapaba de la habitación en búsqueda de sus padres.

Padres, hace mucho tiempo hubiese querido conocerlos, lástima que terminaron, encontrando su propio final en sus propias manos, suavemente se levantó de la cama dejando su desnudez a la vista y con una mirada enigmática, caminó lentamente a la puerta de la habitación, sintiendo el escurrir del semen resbalando entre sus piernas hasta gotear en el suelo, dejando puntos húmedos en el camino, profanando todo el ambiente, pasando desde los pasadizos de retrato de los padres de Thor junto con éste rubio, sonriendo a la cámara, su mirada se trasladó de esas imágenes hasta un cuadro central donde Odín aparecía solo.

¡Qué coincidencia!

¡Qué miseria!

¡Ellos dos se parecen!

Toda esta maldición empezó desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, en esa misma ciudad, donde se alza en la actualidad una estatua del pasado de los Odinson cercana a su mansión, el que inició toda esta tragedia y al que irónicamente, los pueblerinos adoraban como un héroe.

¡Qué idiotas!

Odinson Marshale, fue una persona común y corriente, su único pasatiempo era disfrutar de golpear las piedras con otras, feo como la mierda y pobre peor que mendigo, ¡Oh!,¡Qué vida tan trágica la suya!, cansado de las burlas de la gente y sus constantes humillaciones, un día, conoció a alguien, un tonto más que lo convenció de hacerse héroes, soñaban con oro, comida y mujeres, ¡Bastante típico a decir verdad!, aprovecharon de una guerra para hacer su complot, cuando se finalizó, ofrecieron un banquete a los soldados victoriosos en su campaña en el campamento, envenenando a todos, matándolos y regresando como los últimos victoriosos, recibidos con gran festividad, sin embargo, no fue suficiente, al menos no para Odinson.

La mayor atención iba dirigida a este otro hombre dejando verde de la envidia a Marshale, al cual feo como la mierda, ninguna mujer estaba dispuesta a pasar noches con él, podrían robarle algunas miradas, pero nunca se acercaban, las humillaciones aún seguían, burlándose de su aspecto andrajoso.

Ese día, llevado por la desesperación, buscó a una bruja charlatana, quien sugirió matar a su amigo y beber de su sangre, así como también utilizarlo como medicina para quitarse esas verrugas de su cara, pagó un precio alto de oro y se marchó, sin consideraciones, realizó su plan, este primer héroe desapareció de la noche a la mañana, nadie supo qué pasó en realidad.

Al realizar lo que la bruja recomendó, Marshale se dio cuenta del engaño, la sangre del tipo no iba a quitar las verrugas de su rostro, encabronado con la mujer, rápidamente la busco con cuchillo en mano, pero al llegar, esta bruja le convenció de hacer un ritual por sí solo, que sería muy útil. Sin tener el cien por ciento de la credibilidad de esta mujer, le acuchilló hasta matarla marchándose a su mansión, no pensó en el tema hasta que se vio a punto de caer en bancarrota y sin ninguna mujer a su lado que lo satisfaga, finalmente, siguiendo las recomendaciones de la mujer, realizó un ritual, convocando a un ser demoníaco que le ofreció cumplir sus deseos a cambio de la vida de inocentes, con el contrato listo, las ganancias comenzaron a caer como lluvia torrencial y su rostro fue tan atractivo que todos al mirarlo se enamoraría, incluso si se trataban de niños, mujeres , hombres y ancianos de ambos géneros, su mansión creció y el grupo de personas que pasaban por su cama fue variados en cualquier hora.

La codicia y la satisfacción pintaron su rostro y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, este hombre, Odinson, engordó, sin embargo, seguía siendo bastante atractivo que algunas personas temían que sus pequeños cayeran ante tal aterradora belleza y atracción.

En esos tiempo, por mes un grupo de personas desaparecían con el tiempo, nadie dio razón alguna, sin embargo, el demonio se desesperó, no solo Odinson había faltado al contrato, sino que se había aprovechado en sostener a las personas inocentes que estaban destinadas para él, cansado de su arrogancia, lo maldijo a él y su futura generación que había tenido con la gran parte de los pobladores, cada persona inocente que había sido devorado por el demonio, serían los encargados de destruirlo uno por uno a su futura generación.

El mismo demonio se encargó de arrastrar a Marshale al infierno, donde todos los días iba a ser torturado mientras que, las almas de sus generaciones futuras caían en frente de él para cocinarse en el caldero de los malditos.

Las personas al darse cuenta de esto, llamaron a un sacerdote al cual, finalmente, retuvo la maldición hasta los límites de esa pequeña ciudad, muchos se fueron, no quería que sus hijos sufrieran por esa maldición, otros se quedaron, arrogantes de creer que nada malo les sucederá, con el tiempo, la generación de los Odinson fue disminuyendo quedando pocas personas con esta maldición.

Esa fue, definitivamente, la historia oculta de toda esa maldición.

Loki observó fijamente los ojos de Odín, aquellos días, era solo un niño, no fue raptado, fue vendido, Marshale no solo lo regaló al demonio, también hizo con él lo que quería, ante todos los inocentes, él fue el primero y, por lo tanto, también fue al que el mismo demonio le encantó, no lo tragó, lo transformó, lo llenó de odio y venganza hasta convertirlo en igual.

¡No fue lo que se esperaba!

¡Pero era mejor que ser un esclavo de una pareja trastornada!

_ disculpen, no era lo que parecía _ escuchando la voz gruesa de Thor en la sala, Loki, aún desnudo caminó lentamente, deslizándose por las escaleras, las fotos familiares en las paredes poco a poco quedaban con solo Thor en la foto, mientras crecía a ser un adolescente, y con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba más de lo normal en distintas fotos.

_ ¡Lo siento!, ¡No volveré a desobedecer, lo juro! _ asomándose lentamente por el marco de la puerta que era la entrada a la sala, visualizó a Thor con la mirada baja, avergonzado de pedir disculpas, ¡Oh!, ¡Pero miren que ternura!, sería una pena decirle que, en frente de él, lo único que había solo son dos sillas inmóviles guardadas en la mesa.

Claramente, Fue el primero de muchos.

Ese día, cuando visitaron la mansión, no regresaron toda la familia, encargándose de la situación, lanzó una proyección engañosa a Thor, mientras que el auto rodaba aparatosamente por toda la pista hasta aplastarse por completo debido a un derrumbe antinatural de rocas.

¡Te lo juro!, ¡No fui yo que terminó todo el trabajo sucio!, no manché mis manos con la muerte y sangre humana.

Loki Laufeyson protegió a Thor, quien, aún hechizado por la ilusión, no supo de esto, cuando llegaron los paramédicos, solo encontraron un niño en completo silencio sentado en una de las rocas, no sospecharon nada y cuando creyeron que meter a Thor a un albergue es la mejor opción, un hombre de estampa fina, elegancia atractiva y mirada hechizante proclamó ser el tutor legal del rubio, después de procedimientos, afirmaron ese hecho.

¡A los ojos del mundo, Thor vivía una vida normal al lado de su tutor!

¡A los ojos de Thor, vivía una vida tranquila al lado de su familia y su amante!

Y a los ojos de Loki, ¡Jaja!, ¿Qué es vivir una vida normal?, al lado de este rubio interesante, solo podía mirar como poco a poco caía con él al destino que firmó, mientras su cuerpo lentamente se marchitaba como el tronco viejo de un árbol, mientras que por otro lado luchaba con la ética de un ángel llamado Anthony Stark, quien cuidaba con gran "amor" inútil y obsesionado a un adolescente, Steve Rogers, es una lástima que lo puro no siempre es verdadero, Star o Stark, ¿Por qué no solo admites que fuiste tú el responsable de que, la futura esposa de tu humano ya no se encuentre con vida y su futuro prometedor se ha ido directamente a la misma mierda?, ¿Qué has fallado todas las reglas del cielo? Y, aun así, crees que ocultar la mano en tu espalda no manchará tus alas, pero una vez que contrataste conmigo, ya es muy tarde, tu caída será muy dolorosa.

En este mundo, un ente y un humano bailan en la palma de su mano en la lenta caída al infierno, la única diferencia era, que uno de ellos será muy bien recibido en su trono y el otro, llorará lágrimas de dolor cuando su humano se desvanezca en el tiempo, sin reencarnaciones por sus actos.  
.  
.  
.  
FIN


End file.
